Another Sibling?
by Surroundedbythefandom
Summary: May have some cursing but not too much still in progress Work in progress K M
1. Chapter 1

Somewhere in the Nevada desert

Dean was flipping through his father's journal biding his time till Sam walked back to the Impala with lunch. Letting out a long sigh and roughly tossing it into the passenger seat, noticing that a piece of paper flew out of the car.

"Dean what was that?"

"I dunno just grab it, i flew out of the journal."

Sam sat their lunch onto the dash and caught the paper, while Dean teared into a burger. The paper had slightly yellowed with age and had torn edges, so he carefully opened it.

"Well what is it?"

"It looks like a birth certificate…"

Dean stopped eating and looked over at his brother.

"For who?"

"It's dated Nov 28, 96, for a girl named Kat Anders. It's from Arizona."

"Huh why would dad have a random girl's birth certificate?"

"She's not some random girl though…"

"What? Who is she then?"

"Apparently she's our sister.."

"..."

Dean leaned over and looked at the paper, there clear as day the name John Winchester in his father's handwriting.

"This is the second sibling we found within three months, why didn't he tell us?"

"Another question is he had no proof of Adam but why does he have the birth certificate for Kat?"

"I dunno Sam."

"I wonder what she's like."

"Why don't we find out after all we are only a state away."

They shared an agreeing nod and started back onto the road.

~~~~~~~~~~ Rose

I walked into the gym in search of my best friend and found her exactly where I expected to, the ring. I chuckled quietly to myself and crossed the large room to where she stood sparing with a trainer. I watched intently for a few minutes before Kat stopped her work out and smiled at me. "Guess who brought you cupcakes?" I chimed holding up a lavender colored box. Her icy eyes lit up and she dropped her gloves and mouth guard.

"I've earned these cupcakes." She said looking me in the eye before biting into one with a grin. I chuckled and nodded my agreement before sitting on the edge of the ring and swinging my feet. "So how's the bakery?"

"Good, I closed early to bring you a surprise." I said smiling. Kat laughed and finished her first cupcake. Licking the frosting from her fingers she closed the box and set it off to one side for later.

"If you keep closing early to bring me sweets Rose I'll be too big to box and you'll be out of business." She teased with a small grin. I sighed and nodded before grinning at her. "Oh no not that smile."

"What smile? I'm just happy to see my bestest friend in the whole wide world." I said in a sweet tone. As she went to argue with me the doors swung open to reveal a pair of Lumberjack esq guys seeming very confused. I quirked an eyebrow before standing and crossing to them. "You uh lost handsome?" I asked smiling at the taller brunette.

"As a matter of fact I was just looking for my sister." He said smiling down at me. I nodded and glanced at the slightly shorter blonde.

"Does your sister have a name pretty boy?" I asked smirking at the astonishment on blondies face.

"Katharine. We heard she was here most days." The blonde said after clearing his throat. I furrowed my eyebrows and looked over my shoulder at my best friend.

"Kitty since when do you have brothers and why are they so cute?" I called to the puzzled looking Kat.

~~~~~~ Kat

I looked at the two men and gave them a confused look.

"I'm an only child you know that Rose."

The men gave each other a look and sheared a nod.

"Is there anyplace we can talk in private?"

"Anything you wanna say you can say in front of her. But yea just give me a few minutes to get changed and cleaned up.."

I jumped out of the ring and made my way to the locker room.

When I walked back out Rose was talking with the boys.

"Um I guess let's go to my place…." I walked out to my car and got in, Rose sitting in the passenger seat. After a quiet ride we arrived at my home, the boys parking on the street.

I got out and walked over to them.

"Look my mom is home so let's hope she knows something about this…"

We walked in together and i could hear my mom in her office.

"Hey mom, um can we talk?"

She turned from the computer and faced me.

"Sure hun."

"Um these guys came to my practice and they say they're my brothers…"

"What? Did they say who their father was?"

"No but they are in the living room with Rose."

"Well let's go talk to them."

She stood and I followed her into the living room.

"Hello my name is Ana, I'm Kat's mother."

"Hello ma'am I'm Sam this is my brother Dean."

"Kat tells me you boys seem to think you're related."

"Uh yes." Sam pulled out and slightly yellowed piece of paper.

She froze before lightly grasping the paper and carefully opening it.

"So you're John's boys huh?"

"You knew our dad?"

"Well I was married to him for a bit."

I took the paper from her and read it, sure enough it said John Winchester was my father.

"Wait so it's true? They are my brothers?"

"Yes honey it's true."

"Holy shit…"

~~~~~~ Rose

I looked at the stunned expression on Kats face before glancing over at the boys. Dean had a stoic expression but Sam looked just as shocked as my best friend. I felt the corners of my mouth turn up as I tried to suppress a laugh. "What's so funny?" Dean asked looking at me with a quirked brow.

"Sam and Kat have the same surprised expression and I think that's hysterical." I said shaking my head slightly. Kats surprise was replaced with a wide smile and she chuckled nodding her agreement. "Now I'm glad we've got this sorted because I need to go make dinner so I will see you later Kat. It was nice meeting the two of you, and I will see you tomorrow for pasta night right mom?"

"Of course." Ana said smiling at me. I waved to the congregation and walked out the door. I made it a few houses down when I heard my name behind me. Turning I saw Sam jogging down the sidewalk towards me. I quirked an eyebrow and looked up at the giant.

"Howdy. Did you need something Sam?" I asked. He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly and looked down at his feet before looking me on they eye.

"I didn't think you should walk home alone. Some people might get bright ideas since you're a girl and alone." He said as a light pink blush found his cheeks. My lips quirked up in a smile and I nodded in agreement. His eyes went wide in surprise but he fell into step with me as I continued down the street. "So uhm how long have you known Katharine?"

"Kat? I've known her since High School. She's my best friend and basically my sister. I'd hate to think of what my life would look like without her. She's like the James Potter to my Sirius Black." I said grinning widely. Sam chuckled and shook his head in disbelief. "What's so funny you?"

"Oh nothing I just can't picture you acting anything like Sirius Black let alone liking the Harry Potter series." He said shrugging. I stopped and in a grand display of theatrics gripped my chest and feigned hurt.

"You sir deerly wound my pride." I said wiping fake tears from my eyes. Sam chuckled lightly. "This is no laughing matter I am Siriusly wounded you great muggle. How deer you insult my Sirius love of Harry Potter, this is riddikulus."

"I can see the error of my ways." Sam said holding back laughter. I smirked and continued down the street with Sam keeping pace. We made it to my block and I stopped before looking up at him. "What?"

"I think I'll be safe from here. I wouldn't want you to lose your way back to Kat and Dean." I said nodding in the direction of Kats house. You couldn't get lost walking down the street for a couple blocks. Sam quirked an eyebrow and stubbornly stayed by my side. "Hmmm…"

"What?"

"You're a Taurus aren't you? Too stubborn to be much beside Sagittarius, Scorpio, or Taurus. But you're kinda shy so it'd have to be Taurus." I said looking into his eyes and seeing both amusement and surprise in them. He nodded and I grinned widely. "Ha I am the greatest. Anywho jolly the green giant go to Kat's, my house is literally up three on this street I'll be fine."

"If you say so." He said looking at me skeptically. I crossed my arms and quirked an eyebrow.

"I may be smaller than you but I'm perfectly capable of walking the last 150 feet to my house alone. I've had more hand to hand combat training than anyone I know I will be fine. Thank you for being concerned and helpful but I got this." I said. Sam looked surprised but decided to drop the subject. I sighed in relief and smiled lopsidedly up at him. "See ya around Sammy."

"Bye Rose." Sam said retreating back down the street. I shook my head and walked the short distance to my house. Unlocking the door I walk inside and drop my keys on the hall table. I closed and locked my door before retreating to my living room. My cat was curled up in his favorite spot and I laughed at his sleepy yawning.

"Jeez Achilles think you sleep enough kitty cat?" I asked him before running his head lightly. "At least one of us does."


	2. Chapter 2

~~~~~~ Kat

Sam came back after waking Rose home and we all sat down for dinner. It was oddly nice. We had past the awkward stage and we're sharing funny stories from our childhoods.

"So boys where are you staying." Ana said as she started serving apple pie. Dean tried to steal my piece as my mother placed it down in front of me.

"Dean I'll only tell you once if you try to steal my pie I will stage you with a fork."

I gave him the look of death, and he slowly backed away.

Mom laughed and finished passing around the pie.

"Anyway where are you staying boys."

Sam who had yet to touch his pie answered.

"We're probably going to find a motel or something."

"Why don't you boys stay here for the night, it's late and I would hate for you to be out driving at night."

"Oh uh we couldn't bother you like that…"

"Nonsense-"

I perked up.

"Look bro your not gonna win this fight so if just agree."

Sam chuckled and nodded. "Alright."

Mom jumped up and exclaimed a shirt good and left the room. Probably off to prepare the guest rooms. Dean and I finished our pie and I was eyeing Sams.

"You know Sam you should be a good big brother and give me your pie-"

"Sam don't you do it. I deserve that piece."

"Why do you deserve it."

"I'm the oldest."

"So I'm the youngest."

"Sam I'm your brother."

"Common I'm your baby sister."

I laid the sweet look on thick.

"How about this."

Dean and I perked up.

"You split it."

We shared a look.

"Sam I know you haven't known me long but I don't share."

Sam thought for a sec then came to a decision.

"How about a challenge."

I looked at him worried.

"What kind of challenge."

"Kat is you can flip Dean You get the pie, if you can't Dean get the pie."

"What Sam she can't lif-"

"Deal. Prepare to watch me eat that pie."

We all walked into the living room, Sam holding the pie, Dean moves the coffee table while I pushed back a chair.

Dean moved into the center of the room.

"Ready bro?"

"There's no way you could do this."

I placed my leg behind his, hands on his shoulders and with a sharp move to the left Dean landed flat on his back on the ground.

"Did I fail to mention I studied Jiu Jitsu since I was 10." I walked over to Sam and claimed my pie. Tonight was a good night.

~~~~~~ Rose

The next morning I opened the bakery around the usual time of 6. I rubbed my eyes and yawned. No one would be in to buy anything until later in the morning anyways. Walking to the kitchen I pulled up the sleeves of my sweatshirt and washed my hands. I decided scones would be the best bet to make this fine morning and started on the dough. I was adding the butter when I heard the little bell above the door jingle. I wiped my hands on my apron and walked quickly to the front counter. A smile found its way to my face when I saw Sam standing in front of the mostly empty case.

"Good morning Sammy." I said waving slightly. He looked at me with a smile before looking back at the case. "If you're down to wait like thirty minutes I'm making scones?"

"That sounds awesome but I'm supposed to grab food and then meet Dean and Kat at the gym." He said frowning slightly. I nodded and put two cinnamon rolls and a personal cherry pie into small containers. Sam looked at me puzzled before I smiled at him.

"Dean strikes me as a pie person. I mean Kat loves pie so I'd assume her brother would too. Cherry pie for Dean, and cinnamon rolls for Kat. I should be done with scones by the time you get these to them and back here." I said smiling widely. Sam quirked an eyebrow and smiled mischievously at me.

"Who said I was coming back for scones?" He asked in a lighthearted tone. I smirked and held the boxes out to him.

"I did. And you can ask Kat how I know you'll come back." I said sticking my tongue out at him. Sam chuckled and took the boxes before trying to hand me money. "Nope. It's breakfast for my best friend and one of her adorable big brothers."

"Adorable? That's not a word we get often." Sam laughed and shook his head at me. I rolled my eyes before shooing him out of the door and going back to finish scones.

When I pulled them out of the oven I heard the bell tinkle again. Smiling widely I walked to the front counter to see Sam standing with hands in his coat pockets. "Told you you'd be back."

"Yeah, Kat said I had to ask you about your motto because she refuses to recite that 'nonsense'. Her words not mine." He said looking at me intently. I rolled my eyes and set the scones on a cooling rack.

"My general comment is no one tells me no because I'm the princess and I always get what I want." I said laughing at the surprised expression on his face. Sam chuckled and shook his head before smiling warmly.

"How many people argue with you about that?" He asked quirking an eyebrow. I doubled over in laughter and wiped a stray tear from my eye before looking at him.

"No one. Because none of my requests are ridiculous enough to be dismissed and it's usually in everyone's best interest anyways. Now I do believe I promised you a scone." I said before pointing to the two neat trays cooling in the glass case. Sam nodded and looked over the variety. I tapped my lips with my index finger before grinning. "Are you allergic to anything?"

"No…" Sam looked at me hesitantly. I grinned wider and grabbed a blueberry and chocolate filled scone before handing it to Sam on a plate. He eyed it suspiciously before picking it up and taking a bite. "What is in this?"

"Yummy things. Now are you glad you came back for a scone?" I asked in a teasing tone. He nodded and sat at one of the few tables. I giggled at the delight on his face before retreating to the kitchen to look through a cookbook. I scowled and walked back to the front with the book. "Sammy should I make red velvet cookies or mini apple pies?"

"Apple pies." He said smiling at me. I smiled back and nodded at the kitchen. Sam looked puzzled but followed me none the less. I set the book back in its place on the shelf and grabbed the ingredients for mini pies. Sam stood awkwardly off to one side and I giggled.

"Put on an apron and wash your hands you weirdo." I said starting to measure ingredients for pie crust. Sam did as I said and washed his hands before pulling on an apron. He stood next to me and watched intently as I kneaded the dough. "There's an apple peeler thing bolted to the end of the table right there and a bowl of Honeycrisp apples in the fridge."

"Alright." He said before grabbing the bowl from the fridge and investigating the peeler. His brows furrowed and I couldn't help but giggle.

"Put the bottom of the Apple on the spike then turn the handle and it will peel, slice, and core the apple for you." I said nodding to the odd contraption. Sam looked it over once more before testing it with one apple. When it went smoothly he looked up at me. "You can set the finished apples in that clear tub."

~~~~~~ Kat

As I was going through my warm up Dean was standing on the sidelines telling me about our dad. Now that we've mentally recognized each other as siblings things were running a lot smoother than last night.

"-and Sam screamed like a little girl when I jumped out at him." We started laughing so hard we were balling. When we calmed down a bit a man in an all black suit walked over to us.

"Ahh Squirrel found a woman to settle with, should I be expecting tiny squirrels running about?" He had a deep voice that sounded slightly Scottish, he wore a deep burgundy tie with matching handkerchief, which looked very nice I might add. Slightly roundish face that held a slight scruff, and deep brown eyes. All in all he looked like the type of man what wouldn't mind getting his hands dirty but that's way below his pay grade.

I looked at Dean confused, I've never met this man before yet he seems to know Dean, maybe he's a friend?

"Uh no I'm his sister."

"Kat no-"

"Ohh is that so, well I'm surprised to see such a beautiful woman come from John Winchester."

"You knew my dad?"

"Oh no but I have heard of him, he's quite famous in my circle."

"What do you-"

"Alright that's enough," Dean grabbed my shoulders and pushed me into the ring. While turning to the man. "You stay there."

"Dean what the hell."

"Stay away from him."

"What why?"

"Look he's a really bad guy, you don't want anything to do with him."

"Is he really that bad?"

"Yes he is. Please tell me you'll stay away from him. And don't be the girl in the story to ignore me and go after him to find out why."

"What are we in? Some chick flick? Chill Dean if he is really that bad I'll stay away."

"Good. Now go practice."

I nodded and pulled over a partner and started running through drills.

~~~~~~~~~ Dean

I walked away from the ring and watched Kat start practicing. No way in hell will I let her end up like mom or Jess. I made my way to Crowley and grabbed him by the collar. Then dragged him around a corner where I was sure she wouldn't see us.

"Why are you hear Crowley?"

"Oh Dean I had heard from a few that you were staying at some house here in California and I thought you were pointing out some more hunters for me. Imagine my surprise after I find out it wasn't a hunter's home at all but a new Winchester. Tell me Dean does she know what happens to the women in your life?"

I slammed his back against the wall.

"You won't touch her Crowley, if you even lay one of your slimy demon hand on her I'll rip off your balls and feed them to your own hell hound."

"Oh Dean, I didn't know you were the kinky type, I wonder if she is? Oh all the things I could do to that beautiful women. I can feel myself aching already." He smirked at me, I hate that fucking smirk. I wind up to punch him in the face when he disappears. I'll have to talk to Sammy later about this.


	3. Chapter 3

~~~~~ Rose

Sam had hung around the bakery with me all day and it was a nice change from my usual routine. I locked the front door after us and started down the street to Kat's gym. "Thanks for hanging out all day. It's usually pretty boring being the only one there all day." I said looking up at him. Sam smiled and shrugged.

"No problem. It beats sitting in the car all day with Dean." He said before chuckling. I laughed and shook my head slightly.

"Dean strikes me as the type to jam out on long car rides. I couldn't imagine that being boring." I said with a wide smile. Sam quirked an eyebrow at me and shook his head. "Oh come on he couldn't possibly be that bad."

"You've only known him a day. Try a whole lifetime." Sam chuckled again and we stopped in front of the large glass door to the gym. Kat and Dean were walking towards us and I pulled the door open in time for the two of them to walk out. "How'd training go?"

"It was good. Some Scottish guy in a suit came in and made Dean a little grumpy." Kat said laughing. I furrowed my brows and laughed with her. Sam shot Dean a look and all he did was nod.

"I'd imagine so. Suit and an accent he sounds delightful." I joked before looping my arm in Kats. Dean quirked an eyebrow and I rolled my eyes. "So I do believe it's dinner at my house tonight yeah?"

"Yeah we just have to stop by the house to get mom." Kat said nodding. We walked arm in arm to Kat's car. I unlinked our arms and held up my keys.

"Finally got my baby back so I will meet you at your house." I said with a quick smile before turning to retreat back to my little bakery. There was a shuffle of feet and I turned my head to see Sam and Dean watching me intently. I rolled my eyes and stopped. "If you two are gonna watch me walk all the way back to the bakery I'll just take one of you with me."

"Sammy, I think it's your turn to bond with our sister." Dean said looking at Sam. I held back a chuckle at Sam's dumbfounded expression. Dean smiled crookedly at his little brother before starting towards me. When he was next to me I shrugged and winked at Sam before walking with Dean to the bakery. "You and Sam look like you're getting along."

"Yeah, he actually helped me make mini apple pies earlier. I think I might have one left. You know, if you want it." I said glancing at him out of the corner of my eye. His face lit up and I chuckled. "I'll grab it when we get to the bakery."

"I see why Kat likes you so much." Dean said laughing. I quirked an eyebrow and looked over at him.

"I thought it was my enchanting vocabulary? I'm wounded." I said before laughing. Dean chuckled and shook his head. I opened the back door to the bakery and grabbed the boxed pie before locking back up and nodding at my car. "Think you can handle being DJ?"

~~~~~~ Kat

It was a wonderful night, Sam and Dean came over for dinner and we talked for hours. When it grew late they said goodnight before heading to their rooms.

I walked into my bathroom and took a quick shower. Then walking into my room I traded the towel for a oversized tee shirt.

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed a shadow.

"Who's there?"

A silence.

"Well hello gorgeous."

I light turned on, it was the man from the gym.

"You shouldn't be here."

"And why is that darling?"

"Dean said you were bad news."

"Oh I am, let's not make a fuss about it."

"What do you want."

"To make a deal."

He stood from his chair and started walking towards me.

"What deal."

"For anything you want."

"Anything?"

"Yes love, I give you your most wanted desire and you give me a little something."

"What something, you're boasting quite a bit for a little thing."

"Oh it's nothing you'll miss."

"What is the price."

"Your soul."

I looked at him funnily, before rolling my eyes.

"Souls don't exist, and what would you do with one even if you had it?"

"Oh the things I would do to your soul. Make you beg for all that I could make you feel."

My face turned red. Then Dean knocked on my door.

"Kat you ok? I heard talking."

"Uh yeah I'm fine, just on the phone."

"Oh alright, night."

"Night Dean."

He stood behind me and started lightly running his fingers down my spine. Turning swiftly I slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch me."

"Oh darling by the time I'm through with you, you'll be begging for me to touch you."

"Get out."

"Fine I know when I'm not wanted, but it won't always be that way love. You'll want me, and I'll be waiting."

He ran his fingers over my lips and before I could slap his hand away he disappeared. I had to feel my lip to make sure it wasn't a fever dream or something.

'Huh what an odd night it is.'

~~~~~ Rose

I awoke with a start and my hands flew instinctively to my chest. My heartbeat hammered in my ears as I took deep calming breaths. Nightmares weren't uncommon but I knew a warning when I saw one. I fumbled in the dark for my cell phone and when my fingers hit icy glass I knew I'd found it. I unlocked it and dialed Kat's number. "Please pick up." I muttered to myself. It rang twice more before Kay answered. "Oh thank god, go check on mom."

"It's three am Rose I'm not getting out of bed to check on mom. She's fine." Kat's voice chided over the line. I sighed in frustration and threw my blanket off. "What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna check on her myself if I have to." I said as I located a pair of sweatpants. They slid on easily and I snagged a hoodie as I walked through my house.

"Was it one of your nightmares?"

"Yes and you know I wouldn't be so concerned if it wasn't that serious." I pulled on my slippers and started down the street to Kat's.

"Stay home, if you're really that worried you shouldn't be out this late."

"Like hell I'm gonna stay home worried." I said before hanging up to avoid further protests. My legs moved faster than average thanks to anxiety and I found the spare key as I climbed Kat's front steps. I left myself in and walked quietly to Ana's room. Her door was cracked and when I peered in she was sound asleep. A heavy sigh of relief left my lips before I turned around and came face to face with the barrel of a gun. My eyes went wide and I disarmed whoever was in front of me instinctively. I shut the bedroom door quietly before cutting on the hall light. "Damn it I could have hurt you." I said handing the pistol back to Sam. He looked at me with furrowed brows and a scowl.

"Hurt me? I just had a gun aimed at you." He said in an irritated whisper. I rolled my eyes and walked around him after cutting the light off. Sam followed closely and grabbed my wrist as I tried to walk out the front door. "What'd you come over this late for anyways?"

"Bad feeling, but I'm glad to report nothing's wrong." I said shaking his hold on my wrist. He sighs quietly and I start down the stairs. I hear footsteps behind me and realize he's following me. Slowing down I let him fall instep with me. "I'm alright to walk back Sammy."

"It's 3 am you're not walking anywhere by yourself." He said giving me a pointed look. I rolled my eyes and walked faster. He kept up easily and soon enough he picked me up bridal style and was carrying me. "Are you always this stubborn?"

"Sometimes. Put me down."

~~~~~ Kat

The next morning was quiet. I sat at the table eating some cereal when Sam and Dean walked in.

They muttered soft mornings while getting some coffee.

"Hey can I ask you guys something?"

Dean looked at me before nodding.

"Have you ever seen something you couldn't quite understand?"

They grew silent before sending each other a look. Sam piped up.

"What do you mean Kat?"

"Like someone disappearing from right in front of you?"

"And when did you see this?"

"No you know what I was just imagining things, I was really tired last night. "

Dean walked over.

"You know you can tell us anything right?"

"Yea…"

I put my bowl away before walking up stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

~~~ Rose

I hummed softly to myself as I walked up Kat's front steps. My knuckles hit the door rhythmically before I swung it open with my free hand. "I brought cinnamon rolls for my favorite peeps." I said as I walked to the kitchen. Sam and Dean looked like I'd just interrupted an important thought and I smiled apologetically. "I have cinnamon rolls." I held the box up and they each smiled widely but I could see they were preoccupied in thought.

"Thanks Rose they smell fantastic." Sam said taking the box from me and setting it on the counter. I smiled and felt my cheeks flush a light pink. Dean chuckled quietly and snagged one. He took a bite and his eyes got wide.

"Is there anything you can't make? These are almost as good as your pie." Dean said a grin finding his face. I chuckled before grabbing one and putting it on a small plate. Ana wasn't one to leave bed early if she had the day off and I wanted to make sure she got one. "Your boyfriend is one lucky dude. I bet he's got more sweets than he knows what to do with."

"Actually I don't have a boyfriend,I'm always too busy with work and hanging out with Kat. Sisters before misters or some nonsense of that nature." I said smiling. Dean shot Sam a look that made me concerned but I shook it off and walked upstairs to take Ana her cinnamon roll. Kat's door was open and I popped my head in with a smile. "Cinnamon rolls downstairs Kitty."

"God you're making so much harder to keep my weight class, but man do I love your cinnamon rolls." She said laughing. I rolled my eyes and laughed with her before walking down the hall to Ana's room. I knocked lightly and when she didn't answer I assumed she was still asleep. Opening the door quietly I walked around the bed to her side table.

"Hey mum I brought you a cinnamon ro-" I froze a scream caught in my throat when I looked over at the bed. A panic attack set in when I registered the pool of blood and gash across her neck. I couldn't find my voice to scream and walked back down the hall in a daze. "K-Kat."

"What is it you look like you've seen a clown?" She said grabbing me lightly by the shoulders. I swallowed the lump in my throat and tried to find the right way to tell my best friend her mother was dead. "Come on it can't be that bad."

"I'm so sorry Kat." I said quietly afraid of the shriek I knew would leave my lips the moment I raised my voice. Kat looked at me confused before heading to her mother's room. Her horrified scream echoed through the house and in a moment the boys were upstairs. Kat stumbled out of the room sobbing and I wrapped my arms around her tightly.

"What happened?" Dean asked frantically. Between sobs Kat managed to say her mom was dead and a somber look crossed the boys faces.

~~~~~~ Kat

After the cops left, Rose made us all stay at her place that night.

Together we sat curled up on the couch. I buried my face into Dean's shoulder, while Rose leaned against my back, and Sam held her.

We spent our night like that just holding onto each other as if when we let go we'd be be adrift at sea.

The next morning was a blur to me, Sam and Dean headed out to go grocery shopping with Rose and I just laid there curled up on the couch under a pile of blankets.

There was a knock on the door. "Rose that better be you, I'm tired of these mother fucking blankets on my mother fucking body. And yes I just made a Snakes on Plane reference. Now free me."

"Well I'm not Rose nor are there any snakes in the area."

"Look right now I don't care, now get in here and free me from this comfortable incarceration."

He walked into the room and stood in front of me.

"Comfortable prison is it? Then why would I free you."

"Because a lot of things are comfortable, including straight jackets to the right people."

He let out a soft chuckle before helping free me from my plush prison.

~~~~~ Rose

I carried a set of bags into the house with the boys in tow and froze when I saw Kat sitting at the dining room table. My brows furrowed and I looked at the mound of blankets on the couch before looking back at her. "Excuse me but I burritoed you my damn self who the fuck freed you?" I said walking into the kitchen to set the bags down. Kat shook her head and my eyes narrowed slightly before I started to put food away. "You're not getting a cinnamon roll until I get an answer that isn't a lie."

"You wouldn't." She said looking at me surprised. I quirked a brow and continued to put groceries away as the boys carried in more bags. "I freed myself."

"I am queen of blanket burritos, you need at least one other person to untuck yourself so I call bullshit." I said shaking my head. The boys came in with the last of the bags and Dean shot Kat a look. Sam helped me put groceries into the higher cabinets as I thought of a plausible explanation. A rogue set of footsteps echoed through the house and I furrowed my brows before grabbing the Bowie knife I kept under the counter. Sam and Dean exchanged odd looks before Dean stood up to investigate. Sam caught my arm when I started to follow his brother and shook his head. "There's something in my house I'll be damned if I just let your brother look by himself."

"I'll go with Dean you two stay in here." Sam said taking the knife from me before setting it on the counter and following after Dean. I huffed in frustration and rolled my eyes but stayed put. A few minutes later the boys returned with a man in a dark suit.

"Who the hell are you, and why the fuck are you in my house?!" I said anger clear in my tone. Sam shot me a warning glance and I scowled before putting my hands on my hips. "I won't ask again."

"The names Crowley. I helped Kat here out of that god awful blanket mountain." He said in a thick accent. I nodded and shot Kat a look before returning my gaze to Crowley.

"Right. Now I'm gonna say this as politely as I can. Get the fuck out of my house, or I swear to Lucifer I'll be the last person you see." I said pointedly before nodding to the front door. Crowley had a look of amusement in his eyes but held his hands up in surrender.

"Goodbye boys, Kat." He said before winking at her and vanishing into thin air.

~~~~~~ Kat

After our new friends vanishing act Rose checked me over for any injuries.

"Stop checking me like a mother hen."

"Well apparently I need to considering your letting strangers into the house!"

"He's not a stranger, Dean and I talked to him the other day."

"Oh yea then what's his name."

"I don't know.."

"You see what I mean you're just letting random men into the house it's unlike you to be so irresponsible."

I stood up and walked away from her.

"Katharine Violet don't you walk away from me."

I turned and stared at her angrily.

"So what you want me to sit there and have you tell me I fucked up? I already know! I don't need you to tell me how stupid I was to let him in!"

She grew quiet before walking into the kitchen.

I continued my way until I was outside.


End file.
